Issyl
Issyl is a Zen Master of the Lotus Clan. About Visitors to the court of the Lotus Clan will nervously wonder why a twelve-year-old child sits on their high council, clutching an oversized hourglass. They don't feel any better when they learn that this is Lord Issyl, Dean of the College of Time, one of the most powerful wizards in the world. When they realize that eyes hundreds of years old peer from the face of a nasty little boy, nausea is a common reaction. Among all the Lotus Clan heroes, Issyl's age is the biggest mystery of them all. Outwardly, he looks like a twelve-year-old child, but his eyes reflect the wisdom of a -very- old man. In reality, Issyl is a skilled magician whose condition is the result of an experiment gone wrong. Nearly seventy years ago, Issyl was in his tower attempting to master the flow of time. Nobody knows what happened that night, but his servants heard a thunderous sound emit from the top of the tower, and they claim that their lord Issyl has been slowly aging backward ever since. Despite this misfortune, his body is free from the rampant decay that plagues many who follow the Path. Time flows… interestingly… around him, and he controls it to some degree. Issyl's servants claim to have seen a number of unexplainable occurrences since that night. A guard who was leaning against the wall of that same tower with one hand had it wither away to a shriveled claw. Another saw an entire wing of Issyl's stone keep erode into ruin overnight. Other sightings include a servant who glanced out the window of an empty storeroom to find the sun racing across the sky. Issyl himself is sometimes seen moving throughout his castle at a furious rate, while at other times he seems to stand in place like a statue. Issyl has since been attempting to cure his condition by experimenting on others. His laboratory is often filled with the shriveled old bodies of unwilling subjects who, only days before, were mere children. Just as Koril is referred to as the "master of the college of space," Issyl is often called the "master of the college of time." In battle, Issyl carries a massive spiked hourglass that he uses to bash opponents with as he all but skips around them at speeds far beyond even the quickest of beasts. Issyl can be quite the troublesome opponent even for those with the skill to actually hurt him, for wounds he takes in battle knit with unnatural swiftness, as if days had passed in mere seconds. Battle Gear Usage Although unnaturally swift, Issyl is not a fighter and prefers to stay away from the battlefield, being a perfect support unit that hastes his allies, allowing them to cover long distances in a short period of time or drastically improving their battle potential. He is always near his allies, hasting them and recovering his stamina, to only haste them again. Trivia *Issyl's name is a generic Danish noun, meaning "Ice Pick." Its cognate in English "Ice-Sile" means "Ice Column/Pillar." *Issyl is voiced by a female actor and it's most likely a reference to his background story. *Issyl's background story bears a ressemblance to "Curious Case Of Benjamin Button". *Ironically, Issyl and Koril are not on good term with each other, despite their specialities are Time and Space, respectively. Gallery Lotus Hero Issyl.jpg|Issyl Concept Art Warlock Concept Art.jpg|Possible Concept Art of Issyl at his real old age. Quotes (Move) *''"Time to go"'' *''"Hurry me not!"'' *''"In time"'' *''"The sun follows the moon"'' *''"The moon chases the sun"'' *''"Flow like the river"'' Quotes (Attack) *''"Time for pain!"'' *''"Their end approaches!"'' *''"Death awaits!"'' *''"No mercy!"'' *''"The crypt awaits!"'' *''"The time has come!"'' Quotes (Heal) * "Haaa...youth restored" Quotes (Death) * "Out of time" Category:Lotus Unit Category:Zen Masters Category:Lotus Clan